T'Pol (24th century)
|Birthplace= |Born=February 22nd, 2332 |Died= |Affiliation=Federation, Starfleet, Confederacy of Vulcan, Vulcan High Command (formerly, 2349-2354) |Mother=T'Les |Father= |Sibling(s)= |Marital Status=Single |Spouse(s)= |Children= |Other Relatives= |Occupation=Starfleet officer |Serial number=SP-411-342-412 |PrevAssign= |Assign=first officer, science officer, (2379-present) |FinalAssign= |Rank=Commander |Insignia= }} Commander T'Pol is a female Vulcan who was a noted Starfleet officer in the 24th century and a member of the senior crew on the . Biography Early life T'Pol was born on on February 22nd, in the year 2332. When T'Pol was five years old, a ch'kariya killed her father's prized kal'ta plant. She trapped the animal, intending to release it the next day, but did not give it enough food and it died that night. The incident served as a reminder to T'Pol to avoid causing harm to other living things. When T'Pol was ten years old, she and her fellow students attended a lecture given by a Vulcan master, during which he questioned her if it was right for one to use violent means to defend one's self from violence. In the 2349, T'Pol was undergoing secret security training and graduated in 2350. T'Pol joined the Vulcan Science Directorate circa 2351. One of her first missions she undertook as a V'Shar agent in 2351, to the Vulcan outpost settlement on Trilan. There, she and a team of five others pursued a group of Fri'slen, cannibalistic humanoids carrying a blood-borne mutagen who were terrorizing the outpost. The squad was led by Denak, and also included Eskren, Vekk'r, Ych'a and Yekda. Only T'Pol, Denak and Ych'a survived this mission. She was assigned to the Vulcan science ship Seleya where she served as the deputy science officer under Captain Voris. After a year of serving aboard the ship, she was transferred to the diplomatic branch. By 2352, T'Pol had risen to be assigned to the Vulcan Consulate on Earth as Ambassador Sonak's aide. In 2354, T'Pol abruptly resigned her commission and chose to enter Starfleet Academy to join Starfleet. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy T'Pol entered Starfleet Academy in 2354 at the age of 22. In 2358, T'Pol graduated from Starfleet Academy. After graduation from Starfleet Academy, T'Pol took more training and became a science officer. T'Pol was promoted to Ensign. USS Kansas In 2358, T'Pol was assigned to the as a junior science officer, she served on the Kansas from 2358 to 2362. In 2360, T'Pol met Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell, the two became friends and stayed close for years. USS California In 2362, T'Pol was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade and assigned to the as science officer, she served on the California from 2362 to 2365. USS Robert April In 2365, T'Pol was promoted to Lieutenant and assigned to the as science officer, she served on the Robert April from 2365 to 2368. USS Martin McFly In 2368, T'Pol was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assigned to the as science officer, she served on the Martin McFly from 2368 to 2370. USS Sovereign In 2372, T'Pol was promoted to Commander and assigned to the as science officer, she served on the Sovereign from 2372 to 2379. USS Liberty In 2379, T'Pol became the first officer and science officer aboard the starship . Starfleet service record Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Science officers Category:USS Liberty (NCC-23472) personnel Category:USS Kansas (NCC-30608) personnel Category:USS California (NCC-23641) personnel